


Home

by ZerosWaifu



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Zero is so sad looking for X its kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu
Summary: Zero casually goes to X's room to hang out more like Zero loses X in his house gets sad and cuddles on the couch
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sueanoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueanoi/gifts).



> @SueanoiM made a Twitter post a long bit ago saying Zero casually going to X’s room and hang out. And I wanted to use that as a prompt to write i finally got around to doing that great practice for my skills

Zero pushed open X's room door as if it was his own home. “X I'm here.” _more like X I'm home_ he entered the small living space of the first reploid who home he used to think would be some large million zenny fortune with decked out furniture that wouldn't suit the blue hunter at all, he was surprised to find out his friend had the same quality living space as all the other B-class that lived on the 4th floor of the hunter base.

Small but homely X made do with what he had there were plants hanging from the ceiling by the windows and in the window that he tend to daily, rugs and other human accessories decorated his small room making it feel very cozy to the war machine, Zero felt out of place like a fork in a spoon drawer but proceeded anyway.

“excuse the mess,” X was sweeping dust into a pile which Zero found odd. “when I said come over I didn't think you were coming right this minute.”

He finished sweeping the debris into a pan and emptied the pan into the disposal can that was filled with crumbled papers and wrappers.

“why wouldn't I? There isn't anything urgent going on is there?”

“Of course not, I just wanted to hang out.” his smiled appeared out of nowhere like it seemed to do alot when it was just the two of them.

“Sit I'll finish my chores real quick and we can talk.”

It was only after X's presents was gone did Zero start feeling alone even though he was just in the other room doing who knows what -cleaning- Zero felt a urge to peak at him for his own sake. He left the couch quickly and walked into the side room there wasn't a door it was a arch that separated the living area form the eating area he stepped into, X wasn't in there so he ventured further he couldn't have gone far this place was too small to get lost in that fast.

Two doors one to the left and one to the right in the hallway if he'd kept straight he would go towards the balcony that was littered with greenery hanging off the edge that was well taken care of, he turn to the left door but it open slowly with a slight creek revealing X on the otherside.

“yes?” he blatantly said in that soft voice.

“nothing I was looking for you. You seem to disappear too fast for my liking is all.” his eyes searched the robot in front of him for something he couldn't find but what was he even looking for?

“Sorry, I had to put the broom away, please go and sit back down I wont be but a minute.” he ushered him back to the couch. “give me 3 minutes.” he left him again.

What was X even doing? What was there even to do while Zero was here? Wasn't he the guest shouldn't X be seeing about him?

Where all this self need was coming from was above Zero but he continued his thoughts until X showed himself 3 minutes up.

He was armorless, dressed in flowly baggy human garments brown hair brushed back and shoeless.

“I had to get comfortable, do you mind?”

Zero shook his head though he did have several safety issues with X's new getup, no armor ment if somebody attacked right now X would be defensiveless, no buster he couldn't defend himself why would X put himself in such a position to be in harm's way while he was here?

“So, what did you wanna talk about?” there was no care in his world, as far as X was concerned he wasn't in any danger at all.

“Why are you doing this?”

“What?”

“no armor? C'mon X you're a walking target.” he pinched the blue hoodie X was sporting only to get his hand swatted away.

“Zero who's gonna attack me in my own home? On a weekend at that.”

“Sigma would.” he resist the pout.

“Sigmas not here anymore, we got him Zee.” X faced him more. “And besides I've got you to protect me don't I? So I'm not worried at all.”

X leaned back onto the soft cushion and pillow beneath him leaning over on his elbow prompting Zero to do the same so he could cuddle him. His finger touched Zero's chest he relaxed onto him like Zero was the pillow on the couch, he allowed himself to lay back feeling almost hypnotized by his friend's intense somehow relaxed touch prompting Zero to lie down in way X could ease in next to him.

“feel better?” his lips peck his forehead and speckled more chaste kisses down his cheek for good measure.

“yeah.”

He connected their lips in a sweet short kiss closing his eyes to savior every inch of X he could take within that small moment.

They spent the rest of the afternoon snuggling and kissing on the couch talking about what happened on eachothers solo missions and whatever else they could think of.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted 1000 words dang it, could t think of anything else so I ended it, writing Zero looking for X felt like writing a sad puppy looking for his big dog friend


End file.
